Lost Souls
by fandomnerd2015
Summary: Thelma and Louise c/o. After driving off the Grand Canyon, Louise Sawyer is left alone in Purgatory. Thelma is nowhere to be seen, and Louise has a list of three things to do to get out. She's given a partner to work with, a man she'd never met before, and they have to work together to get out of there. Will they escape? Or will they suffer the rest of eternity there? No flames!


A/N: This is really kind of a crossover, but it's mainly set around Thelma and Louise. Sorry if anyone's out of character! I'm kind of new to both of these. Placing this in Misc. just in case there isn't a Thelma and Louise category, and I doubt there is haha. Enjoy! Read and review! No flames please! Thanks!

Chapter One

It all had happened so fast.

One moment, the car was flying, the next it was just a falling sensation. I think it happened before impact, but it was all so hazy I couldn't be sure.

I heard the helicopter coming, and I crawled away from the debris.

"Thelma!" I yelled. "C'mon, get your ass out and get moving!" My voice broke and I looked around. The chopper landed and men rushed out, hurrying over to the car. It was like they didn't even see me; they just ran right by me.

"Louise!"

I turned and Thelma was standing about twenty feet or so away from me. I squinted my eyes.

"Damn, girl, how'd you get all the way over there?"

"I just started runnin'." Thelma jogged over to me. The medics swarmed the car—that was flipped upside down—and began working hard on tearing it apart.

"My car..." I shook my head. Two bodies were dragged out, badly wounded. Thelma and I looked at each other, already knowing. Slowly, cautiously, I made my way over to them as the medics looked them over. The medics were talking to each other.

"We already know they're dead. I mean, hell, who survives a leap across the Grand Canyon?" One man remarked. I knelt down beside one. I knew it was Thelma. The rolled up sleeves of the black t-shirt and the messy hair that was covered in blood. She had scratches on her arms and one was bent at a sick angle. I covered my mouth, feeling like I was going to gag almost. Could that happen when you were dead? Jesus Christ, I hoped not. Her shirt was practically damp with her blood. I went to touch it, but my hand seemed to become transparent and quickly I drew it back. I bit my thumbnail for a moment and I analyzed the rest of the damage. Her jeans had been stained red and her right ankle was bent to the left, possibly something that had happened after we landed and before we rolled. I stood and looked back at Thelma. She had a frightened look on her face, her eyes widened in shock. I noticed that some of her injuries began to show. None of the broken bones, but the bruises and lacerations were beginning to form.

"Louise...?" her voice was quiet, but it echoed across the rock walls. I looked back over at the bodies. I didn't glance at mine, I felt like I couldn't. I looked at the sky and shut my eyes tight. Finally, after a few minutes, I looked at my hands. I could see deep bruising and small and large cuts covering them. My feet seemed to move before I had any idea I was walking and I looked down almost automatically. I screamed, shutting my eyes tight again, and held a hand over my heart. I expected fast beating, but it was completely still. Slowly, I reopened them and looked back down. My eyes were already shut—I remember shutting them tightly as we flew—and my mouth was slightly open. My neck seemed to be broken, and my tank top was dark red in the middle and above my heart. A piece of windshield glass seemed to have flown across my forehead; a long line of blood was there. One of my legs was broken, and a large gash was showing through the jeans, the outer area of the cut dark red. I glanced at our hands, still tightly clasped together. Slowly, I backed up and ran back over to Thelma, who still stood there, frightened. "Oh my God, Louise..." she seemed to hyperventilate a little. She definitely would've been if she was breathing. "Louise, are we dead?"

I didn't answer her. She said my name a few more times before I finally looked at her. Suddenly, it began to get really bright and the wind picked up. I reached out for Thelma, but there was nothing. The wind then slowed and the brightness went away. I looked over at the medics, who were putting our bodies in body bags. They seemed to notice nothing that had just happened. Looking around for what seemed like the millionth time, I noticed something.

Thelma was gone. I was alone.

I started walking around. I was stuck in a canyon, with possibly no way of getting out. I was dead. Dead and alone. This thought frightened the hell out of me. Suddenly, everything began to grow gray. I looked around, and saw others walking around me. People just like me. Soon, the Grand Canyon was even gone, and as far as I could tell it was like I was in an endless gray room. I started walking around, running at times, before I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I quickly made my way away from him—or her, I didn't even look—and kept walking.

"New souls, this way!" I heard. Looking around, I saw a group of people walking over towards some angel. I hurried after them, mainly looking to see if I could find Thelma in the crowd. Nothing.

I walked around in the crowd, making some people complain.

"Hey, lady, move outta the way!" one man snapped.

"Oh, shut up." I snarled at him and then continued on my way.

"Can everyone hear me?" the angel asked. He was glowing so white it hurt my eyes. Everyone became silent. "Good. Now, some of you may be wondering why you're here. Well," he clasped his hands in front of him. "First off, you're in the In Between. Or, if you would like to use the _actual _term for it, you could say Purgatory." _Purgatory? Really? I killed one man, locked a cop in a trunk, and blew up a tanker. I thought I'd be in Hell_. "This means you have one final chance to get into Heaven. If you mess up in any way, you will see the flames of Hell and fall into them soon afterwards." _Fucking lovely_.

"That seems kind of harsh." The man next to me pinned his hands under his arms as he crossed them. I looked at him. He was dressed sharply—a royal blue sweater vest with a red tie and a white shirt, along with some khakis—his hair, which was brown, was combed to the side, his bangs sort of hanging in his face. His eyes were a deep blue color, the kind I had always wanted.

"It's God and the Angels. We're in Purgatory, what do you expect?" I shrugged and shoved my hands in my pockets. The man nodded a couple of times. That's when I noticed the gash on his neck. I bit my lip and looked at the angel again.

"There are three things you can do, one thing a week. You will be assigned a partner, and your assignments will be given to you soon. Each of you will have separate assignments, but you have to go _together _to also keep a lookout for demons, evil spirits, or even poltergeists in the land of the living. After these assignments are done, however, you will be sent straight back here."

"I don't want to seem rude, but..." A girl spoke up. "I thought you couldn't see poltergeists."

"That's not rude at all." The angel shook his head. "In fact, it's true. The living can't see them, but the dead can."

"Oh," the girl nodded. _Makes sense_. I nodded as well.

"Now, when I call your names, please walk up to your partner."

"What is this? Elementary school?" a girl on the other side of me snickered.

"Miss Parker." The angel looked straight at her. The girl froze. "Come up here please."

"Jen..." a girl next to her looked terrified. Jennifer Parker made her way through the crowd. She looked as if she had been in a wreck herself, her skin and clothes covered in gashes. She stood in front of the angel.

"Miss Keaton."

At this name, the man next to me looked around quickly. I saw a brown haired woman walk up. She wore a pink sweater that had been torn to bits and there was a gunshot wound to her chest. The two were given their assignments and walked off. The man tried to make it through the crowd, but was somehow held back. More and more names were called until I heard mine.

"Miss Sawyer." I started my way as a small child tugged on my jeans. I looked at him. He was pale blue and dripping. He had obviously drowned.

"Do you know Tom Sawyer?" he asked, an innocent look on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"No, I don't. But if I ever bump into him I'll let you know." I shook my head and ruffled his hair.

"Okay." The boy grinned and I finished my way up there. The angel smiled softly.

"That was nice." He whispered.

"Thank you." I smiled softly. He smiled a little more and then looked at his list again.

"Mister Keaton."

I saw the man I was talking to earlier make his way up to me.

"Well. Small world." He smiled. I laughed a little.

"I guess so."

We were each handed a list and started off as the angel called some more names.

"So, Mister Keaton," I started.

"Alex." He corrected.

"Alex... When do you think we should start?"

"Well, ah... I guess tomorrow." He shrugged. "Miss..."

"Louise."

"Louise. What happened to you?"

"That's kind of a long story." I laughed a little and shook my head. Alex shrugged.

"We've got time. That's probably all we've got." He chuckled.

"Alright, good point." We stopped walking. "Well, a few days ago, my friend Thelma and I were goin' out of town for a vacation. We stopped at this night club and she met this guy named Harlan something or other and they were dancing cheek to cheek all night. Well, for some damn reason they walked outside and he was trying to rape her. I saved her but then, I..." I cleared my throat. "I shot him and killed him."

"Damn." Alex laughed a little. "Good call though."

"After that I ended up locking a cop in his trunk and then I blew up a tanker." I smirked slightly. "The last thing I don't regret."

"How'd you...?"

"I was driving to Mexico—Thelma and I both were—but the cops ended up catching up to us. We didn't want to be caught so Thelma had a bright idea to drive off the edge of the Grand Canyon."

"Well that was smart."

"Extremely." I rolled my eyes. "What about you?"

"I got jumped. Some guy came up behind me, slit my throat." At this, my hand went up to my throat. "New York. Gotta love it."

"Oh yeah..." I grimaced. Alex smiled and rolled his eyes. He sat down and then laid back on the odd gray surface.

"Well... I guess I'll just lay here and think until we've got to go. What about you?"

"I'll do the same, I guess." I sighed quietly and laid down next to him. "Alex."

"What?"

"Thanks for listenin'."


End file.
